


Addicted to you

by tigragrece



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian wants Tom, but he knows that he is married with Gisele. But Gisele knows about the feelings of Julian for Tom, and Julian & Tom have one talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of NFL RPF :)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Tom is with Gisele, he is married with children. Julian knows it's wrong to love him, but since he know him, he have feelings for him.   
He is kinda addicted to Tom, he wants Tom.

He knows he has a big crush on Tom, and he doesn't want to stop this...

Tom kinda knew about Julian, because Gisele had told him that she knew that Julian had feelings for him.   
She have agreed to share him with Julian.

Now the goal of Tom was to talk with Julian about this, he decided to invite Julian at his home when Gisele and the kids are not here.

Julian has accepted this, they spend the day together.

Then Tom Kiss Julian, Julian returns the kiss, then Julian say " We should stop Tom..."

"Why? You like the kiss "

"Yes, I have liked it, but it's wrong, you are married..."

"She knows that you have feelings for me, so she gives me the authorization of being together"

"Oh, that's nice, I was a little worried since I really love you"

"I want you too"

They kiss again and they also made love where it's been really good, they were happy.

After this they had sometimes alone, since Gisele was okay with both of them of being together. And they were happy.

**END**


End file.
